<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Write by zulka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815791">Free Write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka'>zulka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disregard the past few days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, High School, Medication, Mention of Therapy, OCs - Freeform, Part Two, People Being Jerks, References to Depression, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromi continues to ignore Kai through winter break and the beginning of the new semester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Kai/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Julia Fernandez/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disregard the past few days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: mentions of depression, therapy, medication, drama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 20</strong>
</p><p>I have to start this again. I don’t really want to, but I have to. Well, I don’t really have to, but this is supposed to make me feel better. I mean—well I don’t really know what I mean. I don’t even know what I want to write. Maybe I should not write anything. I have a pile of books to read. Julia has been bothering me so that I finally read that book of hers! I forgot what it was called. Pandas are so cute! Well, the good thing is that it can be random and not make sense. I can just write words and what not! Haha! Anyway, I’m only supposed to do this for about five minutes. Thank goddess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 21</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Don't let Kai get to you.</span>
</p><p>I have blocked him on everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Don't let Kai's ex-gf get to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Forget about what happened.</span> <span class="u">Forget about it!!!</span></p><p> </p><p>Just because Kai and I are childhood friends, doesn't mean we still have to be friends. Or keep being friends. I'm pretty sure this counts as a reason to stop being friends. I really hate that my parents are not understanding how terrible the situation is. I don't want to tell them exactly what happened, and I wished they would just understand without me having to tell them exactly what happened, because I don't want to think about it or relive it. Why are parents like this? I hate my life. I hate Kai. I hate his girlfriend or ex or whatever. I can't stop crying about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 22  </strong>
</p><p>Ming Ming just had to ask about Kai. I haven’t spoken to him in two weeks, and I plan to  not talk to him at all from now on. I wish I could cut him out of my life, but that would mean cutting out his cousin and sister (who I still like). And I don't want to stop talking to them. Cutting him out is also impossible because our parents are friends, and my grandparents and his grandparents are friends. The world is against me!!</p><p>I have to remember to take my medication too, and I’m running out, so this means I need to refill!</p><p>She also said he broke up with his girlfriend immediately after it happened. But this doesn't make me feel better. Not really.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 23</strong>
</p><p>Christmas is almost here!!! I really don’t like that my grandparents want to celebrate with Kai’s. So not cool. Kai's cousin is leaving for Norway because her family is from there. Wish Kai would go with them. Tala is going as well. I think it's hilarious that Kai and Tala are related. People at school don't know this. Although, I guess I should actually say, Tala's cousin is going to Norway, since they are actually blood while Kai is part of the family through marriage. I wonder if I could go to my cousin’s place. I love their dog. I want a dog. They are so cute. Why can’t I just go stay with Johnny? Cousin Miranda, his older sister, is having a baby and I want to go…this can be my excuse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 24</strong>
</p><p>Christmas eve! Yay! I really do love Johnny’s dog. He is so tiny, and his fur is all curly, and he is adorable.  Cute! Must finish winter break homework. Otherwise I’m doomed. Dammit. Why do I have homework?! Well it’s not really homework but it’ll count and I’m already at odds with my teacher. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 25</strong>
</p><p>My mom just had to call and talk to me about Kai. On fucking Christmas!! What is wrong with her? See what I mean?! They can't just let it go! Maybe I'll get over it, but I won't get over it if people keep talking to me about it! Christmas is ruined now! She says he’s really sorry about our fight. Yeah Right! Kai can go jump off a cliff!</p><p>Today I met Garrett. He is so cute. He’s one of Johnny’s friends. I love his hair. It’s curly! I wonder if Kai knew I cried. I hope not. That would be even more embarrassing. But then again Mathilda was saying how he would probably know since he and I were pretty close before we got to high school. I doubt it; otherwise what happened wouldn’t have happened. If I’m honest, I feel betrayed by him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 26</strong>
</p><p>I’m going back home on the 30th. So, I have three more days, and now I’m just really depressed. Johnny is getting worried. I really like hanging out with Garret. I really do. He’s a really nice guy. He likes horses. Says that riding is one of the most wonderful things and that I should try it. He could teach me. I want to come here during summer break. It would be awesome! Maybe I can get a dog this time. Or something. I don’t want to see Kai. I don't want to go back to school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 30 </strong>
</p><p>I need a new phone! I really do. I don’t want to write this anymore. Parents are extremely careful around me now. It's a bit annoying. I don't feel great! Or like I can do anything. I have no motivation, and I just want to sleep. Why can't I just sleep this away? Like could I hibernate or something? and wake up to find that school is over and I'm in college now? and Kai is out of my life? That would be awesome.</p><p>Kai is coming by later with his parents. I really don’t understand why they are doing this?! Can’t they see that it just bothers me to see him? I feel worse when he's around. Where is the parental support?! I wonder if I could transfer to Johnny’s school. I want to see Garret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 2</strong>
</p><p>I remember a time when Kai and I used to be really close. That was in elementary. Middle school was alright, and then came high school and we are just not friends anymore. I don't know what happened. He just stopped talking to me and started keeping his distance. He's never been one to care about popularity, so me not being popular was not the reason. I used to miss him when he stopped talking to me. But now, I wish he had disappeared from my life. I just can’t be friends with him. After what happened, I don’t even want to look at him. The good thing is I’m starting to feel way better. I think the meds are finally starting to work?! I should get a haircut. I want to spike my hair! I wanna dye it too…maybe some crazy color like hot pink or something. Highlights? Maybe. I hope the girls don't talk about this when we head back. I want to forget it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 3</strong>
</p><p>One of the things I’ll miss will be watching the Olympics with Kai. We’ve been watching those since we were little, when my older brother made us watch it for the first time. I wonder if that was why Kai went into swimming. He’s really good too. Made the swimming team in both middle and high school. I wonder what Kai felt or why he even did what he did. I haven’t spoken to him yet. Man, this feels like a diary more than a free write. It’s not as random as I thought it might have been but that’s probably because all of this is in my head like right now. I am never keeping a diary ever again. I just found out that my brother is extremely pissed at Kai over what happened with me. Parents still don't know the exact details. Don’t want to break their hearts when it comes to Kai. Doubt they would believe it anyways. Kai can do no wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 5 </strong>
</p><p>Tala's cousin, Relena, is back and we are spending the day together tomorrow! Yes! Only bad thing is that Kai will be there for the first half of the day. If my ankle wasn’t as messed up I’d be the one driving. My ankle went bye bye playing tennis with Emily. I wonder if Relena spoke to Kai about what happened. Relena is such a nice person. If anything I bet she just asked why and then left him alone. Relena is really understanding and some might even call her naïve, but I know she’s not. She’s the type that believes in the good of people, it annoys me sometimes and it makes her laugh. But being kind is one of the hardest things a person can do. It takes a lot of effort. I wish she was related to me instead of Tala. But at least I can make fun of him. He and Julia are still going strong and I’m glad. They make such a weird couple though, since Julia loves attention and Tala likes to stay out in the shadows. Though, I have to say that Tala enjoys consuming drama, as long as it does't involve him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 7</strong>
</p><p>Did I say how cute penguins were? Well, they are. I need to read more books! School starts next week. I don’t want to go back. Currently obsessed with Coldplay and The Shins. Johnny and Garrett started a band. Must go to their gig. So yesterday—it was okay. It was still awkward though. I guess what made me mad was the fact that Kai acted like nothing happened! Good thing Relena was there. She knew I was uncomfortable, so she just made Kai drive us downtown and said she would ask Tala to pick us up. I don’t think he liked that plan, but he left. Julia’s birthday is coming up! Ming Ming and I decided we would plan a surprise party. We’re going to ask Tala to help us. I find it funny that Tala’s real name is Yuriy but he doesn’t use it. I was laughing. I hadn’t laughed that much in a while. It was fun. I wonder if Julia knows this. I might get my dog! I want to be a writer now. Stupid homework. I really do hate my teacher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 10</strong>
</p><p>School starts tomorrow and I am so ready to take on my damn English teacher. Ha! I did everything I had to do, and I finished-well I sort of finished my reading pile, and now I have to read Julia’s book, which she gave me already. But I’m so lazy. Kai called me today, and I ignored him. I remember telling myself to never ignore Kai or my life would be in danger, but I think I have a right to ignore him right now. I guess deep down I’m just scared about what he has to say. I mean Kai was an integral part of my childhood. Maybe I should talk to him, and we should clear all of this up. We will either move forward or end our friendship. Though ending friendships is so sad, but sometimes people just grow apart. I haven't felt close to Kai in a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 13</strong>
</p><p>I am switching meds. I don’t think the current ones do me any good. Tala agreed to help with Julia’s party. Both Ming Ming and I were shocked. I remember the time Julia came to us and said, “I think I have a crush on Tala Ivanov.” We didn’t believe her. We thought she was just playing around. I mean she went out with like Garland and stuff. If there is a continuum of cute/pretty boys, you would have Garland on one end of the spectrum and Tala on the opposite end. They are very different. Ming Ming often teases her about it. There was a point when she thought that Tala didn't and wouldn't like her and that she wasn’t good enough. We all had to remind her that she was cool. It was weird because you never see Julia nervous or anything. She’s always so confident, and she was freaking out about Tala. She was so scared of taking the risk and asking him out. We told her that if he didn't like her then it was his loss because she was awesome. I wonder if Julia wants to do anything for Tala’s birthday. We’ll have to ask. I’m sure Relena will have something planned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 16</strong>
</p><p>Relena told me that maybe I should talk to Kai, but I don’t want to. I mean I’m scared. I remember our childhood and then think back to what happened, and I just don’t get it. Kai and I were so close when we were little kids and then bam! He decides I’m not good enough to be friends with him anymore. It did hurt, and I guess that’s why I cried so much. So, for spring break I am going to visit Johnny, the only thing that makes me sad is that Garrett won’t be there. He’s going to go visit his grandparents in San Francisco. Dammit! But we’ve been emailing so that makes me happy. Ha! I’m passing English. Heck yeah! Take that English teacher! Still think Coldplay has some of the most wonderful songs ever! I want a dog still, one like Johnny’s. His sister’s baby is due next week, and I know my parents will go see her. Yes! Garrett sighting opportunity! Ha. If it's a boy they said they’d name him Liam. I like that name. Although my favorite has to be Logan. I love the name Logan and it’s not because of wolverine!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 20</strong>
</p><p>I can’t wait to see the baby! Miranda said that if it was a girl they’d name her Erin. That’s a nice name. Johnny’s going to be an uncle! I laugh because he’s hot tempered. He needs a bit more patience. The AP tests are coming in May. I’m slightly apprehensive, but I am going to ace at least two of them. I mean seriously. I have to. Well, more like I want to prove to my teacher I am awesome. Haha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 22</strong>
</p><p>Grandparents can you please just stop. Going to stay the weekend at Kai’s because well…my grandparents suck. I will be all alone! Maybe I can tell Relena to visit. It would be so great if she can. Currently obsessed with the Shins. Girl Sailor is AWESOME! Yeah. So Julia does want to do something for Tala’s birthday which is like after hers. So, Julia is older by like a few weeks. Ha! I always throw that in Tala’s face to annoy him. My ankle is doing better.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 23</strong>
</p><p>I really do love my friends. You know how it’s so great when one of them does something and you’re just like…I’m so glad I have you? That’s how I feel right now. I don’t know why but I’m so elated! I feel like I can take on the world! But this is dangerous because I might just go talk to Kai, and I don’t want to do that just yet. I also realized that Tala and Kai although slightly related because of Relena are not that great of friends. I mean, they get along but they’re not as close as Kai, Tyson, and Rei. I always thought they might be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 25 </strong>
</p><p>Okay, so along with my grandparents and Kai’s grandparents, we are going to Newport Beach at a house his grandfather has there for the weekend. I am unable to drag Relena because she’s spending the weekend with her brother and Kai’s aunt, Lucrezia. I really wish she could come. Seriously. I don’t want to be there alone with just Kai! Okay, fine, our parents are coming too and so is Tai but still. Kai’s sister is coming along too. Dammit! I really wish I could get out of this! Okay, so we’ll be leaving in a few hours. I don’t want to go!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 26</strong>
</p><p>Homework is my excuse, and so is that book that Julia gave me. I miss Garrett. I miss everything. Now I’m getting melancholy. I wanna be a kid again. Kai has ignored me the whole time!! I really don’t believe he feels guilty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 28</strong>
</p><p>Kai and I spoke a little. He actually said he was sorry, and that he never meant for it to happen. I want to cry now, and I know I’m going to cry. Kai has been so integral that I really can’t hate him, but I can’t trust him at the moment. I told him that. He simply nodded. At least we are at peace. You what I was saying about friendship? Well, when you have those friends that you lose contact with and when you see each other again you either become friends again or you don’t…well it’s like that. Kai and I had our little fallout. I'm not gonna say we are starting again or even starting over, but our friendship hasn't ended? I feel a little better about the whole thing, but I don’t know how it will end. Grandparents and parents are still in love with the idea that we should and will get married. No, thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 29</strong>
</p><p>I am going to study for these AP tests. I need to pass and prove that I am awesome and great. I’m still not talking completely to Kai, if we happen to pass by each other at school we at least nod to acknowledge each other. Sometimes, I will wave. But Salima made the biggest most stupid comment ever! She said that I actually like Kai and that that was why his betrayal hurt me so much! She’s speculating that we are both in love with each other! Craziness! I do not love Kai Hiwatari! Second, I thought Kai was my friend, so I expected more from him and if your friend betrays you of course you feel like shit and it hurts!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next installment is titled Emergency, and will probably be multi chaptered. I did include characters from Gundam Wing. Don’t ask why but I have the crazy idea that Noin would be a great aunt for Kai, and I’ve had the crazy idea to make Relena related to Tala. XD<br/>Aside from those two characters there won't be any others or any other mention to GW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>